


Eighteen.

by craigifer



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Party, Pining, happy birthday clyde, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigifer/pseuds/craigifer
Summary: clyde's eighteenth birthday. please don't forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for clyde's birthday today. it's not very good and most of this coincides with all of my personal sp au headcanons and stuff lol. cryde + some staig mentions. happy birthday clyde!

Clyde’s birthday was tomorrow. 

To say that he was excited would be an understatement.

 

This was going to be his 18th birthday. That being said, he wanted to do it big.

 

He sat with his friends at lunch discussing said big party.

 

“Okay dude, I definitely want some dope ass music playing. Like we gotta play some Drake, some Migos, y’know, the hot shit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Token nodded, taking a mental note as if he didn’t already know Clyde’s taste in music. He was already planning on playing that stuff for the party.

 

“Thanks my man! You’re the best~!” Clyde grinned at Token.

 

His second-best friend, Token, was the one throwing the party. Usually, Clyde went ahead and planned and threw his own birthday parties, but Token had offered to plan and throw it for him this time. He was partly throwing it for him because Clyde was a good friend of his and he wanted to do something nice. ...And he was also partly throwing it because Clyde wasn’t exactly the best at planning things out properly. The last few parties he threw always ended up with  _ someone  _ (Clyde) getting hurt because  _ someone _ (Clyde) decided to do things like go too hard and get pitch black drunk and fall off their own rooftop.  _ ‘We’re not letting that happen this time…’ _ Token thought to himself.

 

“Just remember that we can’t be too loud because we’re doing this at a hotel. We don’t want to disturb everyone else staying there.” Token had opted to book a penthouse suite at a nice hotel in Denver for the party. It’d be a nice change from the South Park house parties and also there’d be no rooftops for Clyde to somehow climb up on and fall off of that way.

 

“Y’hear that Craig, we can’t be  _ ‘too loud’ _ .” Clyde laughed.

 

Craig didn’t react.

 

“...Craig?” Clyde frowned.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Ha.” Craig wasn’t listening at all. Well, he was, but he wasn’t at all focusing on his friend group’s conversation. He was busy on his phone texting someone.

 

Clyde glared at him. He then scanned the lunchroom to see who else was sitting on their phone texting.  _ ‘Of course,’ _ Clyde sighed. It was Stan.

 

“Y’know, instead of sitting here across the lunchroom here with us texting  _ him  _ you could just, oh I don’t know, go sit  _ over there _ with him.”

 

“Don’t want to.” Craig shrugged. “They’re annoying.” By ‘they’, Craig was referring to Stan’s friends over at the lunch table he sat at.

 

_ ‘You treat me like I’m annoying too lately…’ _ Clyde thought to himself, looking away from Craig.

 

Craig was Clyde’s number-one-best-friend. Clyde cared about him more than anyone else on the planet. They were inseparable. ...That is, until as of recently. Craig had started dating Stan and things hadn’t been the same between Clyde and Craig ever since. Stan got in the way of everything. Craig didn’t even seem to pay attention to Clyde half of the time anymore because he was too busy with Stan.

 

Clyde didn’t hate Stan Marsh, because he couldn’t bring himself to hate anyone, but he did find him to be extremely irritating at this point. He just wished he would stop interfering between him and his best friend. It’s not that Stan meant to either of anything, but it still happened nonetheless and Clyde wasn’t happy about it.

 

The bell for lunch to end rang.

 

**/ / /**

 

Clyde walked to Craig’s locker, leaning against his taller best friend.

 

“Don’t forget~ My birthday is tomorrow~ Don’t forget! I want a big gift!” Clyde reminded him, partially as a joke and partially because he was actually slightly worried that Craig really would forget it.

 

“Why would I forget?” Craig rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “I know. Don’t worry.” It was kind of funny to Craig that Clyde was reminding him as if he somehow would forget. Craig never forgot things. He had a memory of steel.

 

“That’s my bro! Love you dude!” Clyde grinned, relieved. 

 

“Yeah.” Craig closed his locker and put his backpack on. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He started walking away towards the school’s exit, where Stan had been waiting on him this entire time.

 

Clyde just now noticed him waiting there.

 

“See you tomorrow…” Clyde quietly responded. He was hoping that Craig would at least head home with him today since his birthday was tomorrow but it looked like that wasn’t happening. 

 

He let out a sigh and walked to the parking lot by himself. His car was parked out there next to Token’s, who was already about to pull out of his parking spot.

 

“Bye Token, see you tomorrow at the party!” Clyde waved.

 

“It’s going to be fun!” Token smiled and waved back before driving off.

 

Clyde unlocked his car’s door and sat inside, quickly shutting the door as soon as he got in. He hugged his knees, leaning his head against the steering wheel.

 

The tears just started fall down his cheeks.

 

It just hurt that the one person he wanted to prioritize him right now, at a time that he felt like was supposed to be all about him, was too busy with his new boyfriend to even drive home with him.

 

It was something so small but it meant a lot to him. Most things were like that with Clyde and he thought Craig understood that by now, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

**/ / /**

 

“Hey dad, I’m home.” Clyde called out as he shut his front door behind him. He threw off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where his father was.

 

“Welcome home birthday boy.” His dad gave him a gentle smile. “I tried to make them like your mother always did but…”

 

“Make what?” Clyde raised an eyebrow and gasped when he saw the freshly-baked tray of lemon squares on the counter.

 

“Aw, thanks dad! You’re the best!” He quickly picked up a square and shoved it into his mouth. “You did a pretty good job, almost as good as me when I try to recreate mom’s recipe.” Clyde laughed.

 

His dad laughed as well. “Thank you. Well, I’m sure your mom is wishing you a happy birthday from up above as well.”

 

Clyde nodded. “Yeah... I love you mom!” He yelled upwards.

 

“You’ve got to be louder than that if you want her to hear you,” His dad joked.

 

“Watch me!” Clyde ran outside the back sliding door. He grabbed a ladder and climbed on top of his house’s roof and cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“I LOVE YOU MOM!”

 

“Token would be pissed right now if he saw you up there.”

 

“Huh?” Clyde looked down, seeing Craig standing in front of his house.

 

“Craig! What’re you doing here?!”

 

He thought Craig had forgot about him.

 

“I walked Stan home and then came here to hangout with you until twelve. You know, the usual.”

 

That is true, every year on the day before each of their birthdays Clyde and Craig would stay at eachother’s houses until 12 so that they could be the first ones to say happy birthday to each other in person. They’d been doing it since seventh grade.

 

“You remembered?!”

 

“I really don’t know why you keep acting as if I’m going to forget these things.”

 

“I don’t know… I just… Well whatever! I’m coming down!” Clyde climbed down from the roof, running over to Craig and hugging him.

 

Craig hugged him back.

 

“My dad made lemon squares! Wanna devour them with me?”

 

“I like how you have to say ‘devour’ instead of ‘eat’.” Craig laughed a little. “Sure, Clyde.”

 

**/ / /**

 

It was 11:30 PM.

 

Clyde laid on top of Craig on his bed, holding up his iPad so they could watch My Strange Addiction together.

 

“Dude, she’s crazy. She’s gotta stop drinking all that gasoline, she’s gonna die!”

 

“30 minutes.”

 

“Huh? Oh! Yay, I’m almost an adult!” Clyde excitedly sat up. “Ya boy is almost there!”

 

“Do you want your gift at twelve or at the party tomorrow?”

 

“You have my gift on you now?” Clyde didn’t see Craig holding anything when he came in…

 

“Twelve or tomorrow night?” Craig asked again.

 

“Uh…! I… I guess twelve? I’m too excited to wait now!”

 

Clyde had no idea what it could be and it made him just slightly anxious. Craig was unpredictable sometimes, especially when it came to surprises. He never knew what to expect.

 

“Okay. Cool.”

 

Clyde laid back down on Craig, holding his iPad up again.

 

“Let’s finish this episode before twelve then.”

 

**/ / /**

 

Twelve hit and Craig immediately said “Happy Birthday.”

 

Clyde rolled off the bed and jumped up.

 

“Thanks bro, where’s my gift?!” All Clyde had been thinking about this time is what Craig could have possibly have gotten him.

 

Craig stood up, taking Clyde’s hands into his own and staring him straight in the eyes.

 

“Hey, I just want to let you know that you mean so much to me and that you’re such an important person. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’re my rock. I’m so happy to have you in my life. You are vali-” Craig started cracking up and so did Clyde.

 

“Shut up!” Clyde started laughing really hard. “This better not be my gift because I already know these things!”

 

Craig was still trying not to keep on laughing. “I’m just messing with you. Open your hands.” He let go of both of Clyde’s hands.

 

Clyde gave him a confused look and opened his hands. Craig had slipped a ticket in each hand.

 

“Tickets?” Clyde examined them and read them outloud as he did. “April 22nd passes to VIP seats to Drake’s tour in Denver?! Holy shit?!”

 

Clyde smiled huge. “Holy shit!!” He exclaimed again. “Really, Craig?! You’re the best! Holy shit!” He hugged Craig, ready to cry. “I’m so happy! I wanted to go so bad!”

 

“I know.” Craig smiled too. “You wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

 

“VIP though?! How did you afford this?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Craig shrugged. He kissed Clyde’s forehead. “Anyways, we’re going together. That’s why I got two tickets.”

 

Clyde buried his head in Craig’s shirt and smugly smiled. He bet Craig wouldn’t spend this kind of money on Stan…

 

“Thanks dude. I love you, man.” Clyde couldn’t help but be so happy at this moment.

 

“Mhm. You’re my rock, my foundation, my-”

 

“Stop!!” Clyde started laughing again.

 

Craig laughed too.

 

This turned out to be a good night.

 

**/ / /**

 

“You got me a limo?!” Clyde covered his mouth in shock. He had never rode in a limo before.

 

“You wanted to do it big, remember?” Token chuckled.

 

“AAA Token you’re the best!” Clyde hugged Token and his taller friend pat his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You say that to everyone.”

 

Clyde was already getting into the limo. Token followed him in, along with Bebe and Wendy. Clyde had also invited Craig to ride with them to the party but he had declined and said he’d show up later.

 

“This is so fancy~” Bebe giggled. “I didn’t even get a limo at my eighteenth!”

 

“Yeah, cause I’m the cool one.” Clyde grinned. Bebe nodded.

 

“Yup, you’re pretty cool Clyde.”

 

Bebe was Clyde’s best chick-friend. Not to be confused with girlfriend. She was the coolest girl he knew and they were best friends. Not in the same way he was with Craig and Token; it was different. But she was also super important and close to Clyde.

 

**/ / /**

 

“Token! You’re the best!!” Clyde yelled over the music. It was about an hour into the party and Clyde was already drunk and yelling at the top of his lungs. Everyone was having a good time, especially Clyde.

 

“I know, you’ve told me like eight times today already!” Token yelled back, laughing. He was happy to have throw such a good party for Clyde too. A good, safe, party. At least, as safe as a party full of drunk teenagers could be.

 

“So where’s Craig at?” Token asked.

 

“Don’t know!” Clyde replied, looking around. “Oh! He’s walking in right now!” He pointed to the door.

 

Craig walked into the penthouse suite, along with Stan, whose hand he was holding. He said something to Stan as they walked in but Clyde couldn’t hear anything over the music.

 

Clyde made his way over to the front door, first smiling big when he saw his best friend but then as he noticed Stan the smile faded a bit. He was expecting Stan to come but not  _ with _ Craig to  _ his _ birthday party. It bothered him just a little bit that Craig decided to come with Stan instead of ride with him and Token.

 

“Craig! You’re finally here!”

 

“Yeah. Sorry we’re late.”

 

“Nah, it’s all good.” Clyde shrugged

 

“Hey dude, happy birthday.” Stan handed Clyde a gift bag. “Craig said you liked the broncos too.”

 

Clyde stared at the present for a solid four seconds before taking it from Stan and opening it.

 

“Oh, cool dude. Thanks!” It was a broncos hat. Clyde put it on and smiled. “Do I look good in it?”

 

“Yeah. Super cute.” Craig nodded.

 

Stan let go of Craig’s hand and waved at Kyle and Kenny. He went off to go talk to them after they noticed him and waved back.

 

“Where’s Token?” Craig asked. 

 

Clyde pointed over to the kitchen. “He’s over there trying to help Tweek pour a drink. He almost spilled fruit punch everywhere, it was gonna be a tragedy.”

 

“Classic Tweek.” Craig sighed.

 

“Yup. Classic Tweek.” Clyde agreed. “Anyways, come on! Let’s have some fun!”

 

**/ / /**

 

Two hours later and now both Clyde and Craig were drunk.

 

Craig opened up a lot more whenever he got drunk. He’d chill out (in a different way than he usually was) and things became a lot funnier to him.

 

He and Clyde were both currently laughing their asses off because Cartman slipped and fell over some fruit punch that Tweek had spilt. Token had been pouring all of Tweek’s drinks so far but just this last time Tweek insisted he do it himself and ended up spilling it just as everyone knew he would.

 

“See! I told you it was gonna be a tragedy!” Clyde laughed.

 

“He can’t get up.” Craig was cracking up, laughing between words.

 

“Fuck you guys, someone help me up!” Eric yelled.

 

Token gave Cartman a hand, pulling him up. Cartman stormed off to go try and wreak havoc somewhere else to distract from what just happened.

 

Stan came over to Craig, urging to his boyfriend to come hangout with him. Craig just followed, not really knowing why Stan wanted him when he had Kyle and Kenny there. Clyde rolled his eyes. _ ‘There he goes again… on my birthday…’ _

 

**/ / /**

 

After they had sang happy birthday to Clyde and he had blew out his candles, the party started to die down. They had the hotel overnight but the only ones Clyde had asked to stay the night were Token, Bebe, and Craig. Bebe turned it down because she didn’t want to be the only girl, but promised to hangout with Clyde the next day to make up for it. Token was staying, because he paid for all of this of course, but Clyde wasn’t really sure if Craig would stay anymore. It didn’t seem like it with the way Stan was all over him.

 

“Stan, dude, you can stay at my house. You’re drunk anyways.” Kyle sighed, urging his best friend to come with him.

 

“And leave Craig here alone with Clyde?” Stan asked, obviously annoyed.

 

“It’s Clyde’s birthday dude! Chill out.” Kyle looked over to Token. “And Token’s staying too, it won’t be just them. You’re being an irrational drunk.”

 

Kenny just went ahead and started walking out, Kyle following. Stan slowly got up and followed both of them, not even saying goodbye to Craig or Clyde as he left. Clyde gave Craig a confused look.

 

“What’s that all about?”

 

“Can we go into the bedroom? I want to lay down.” Craig got up, heading into the bedroom. Clyde followed him, turning around and calling out to Token before he went in.

 

“Token! Where are you sleeping?”

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s cool.”

 

Clyde felt bad because Token paid but he also wanted to investigate the whole situation with Craig right now, so he just nodded and went into the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“So what’s going on?” Clyde asked again.

 

“Stan’s being annoying.” Craig sat down on the bed. “He’s mad because I’m spending time with you on your birthday.”

 

“But it’s my birthday…” Clyde squinted.

 

“I know. It’s because he’s drunk. I told him not to drink.”

 

“Oh.” Clyde sat down on the bed next to Craig. “Maybe I’m drunk and feeling jealous too.”

 

“Huh?” Craig looked at Clyde.

 

“I mean... “ What was Clyde even trying to say. “I don’t know. You give Stan so much attention lately and it’s like… I’m your bro, y’know? I should be number one. You’re my number one, Craig…” Clyde was rambling. He was bad at expressing how he felt whenever he got drunk.

 

“You’re my number one too.”

 

“Then…” Clyde felt like he was going to cry. “Why are you dating him and not me? You do all these nice things for me and we’re this close and… you know I like you… yet…” Clyde covered his face.

 

“I don’t know. What do you want from me?” Craig really didn’t know what to say.

 

“It’s complicated!” Clyde whined, falling back on the bed. “I don’t know either. Let’s just sleep. I’m tired of my own birthday.”

 

Craig just stared at him for a bit before laying down with him. He took one of Clyde’s hands into his own and kissed it.

 

“Did I ruin your birthday?”

 

“No…” Clyde sighed. “I just… I should be happy with what I’ve got y’know? Like, you got me those tickets and Token threw this huge party for me and… I am happy! I am! But…” Tears started falling down Clyde’s cheeks. “What was most important to me was spending time with you and you spent so much of today with Stan! You didn’t even ride to Denver with us in the limo… Do you know how cool it would have been to ride in a limo with my best friend?!”

 

Clyde knew he was getting upset of small things, again, but he was still crying.

 

“I’m sorry.” Craig pulled Clyde closer to himself and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m a bad best friend.”

 

Clyde quickly responded. “Don’t say that! You’re great dude… I just expect too much…”

 

“Well… we’re together tonight.” Craig noted.

 

“That’s true, I guess.” Clyde buried his head in Craig’s chest. “This is nice at least.”

 

Craig kissed the top of Clyde’s head. “I love you.”

 

Clyde hadn’t heard Craig say that to him in a long time. He felt like he was going to start crying again. “Not in the way I want you to…”

 

Craig didn’t respond. He closed his eyes.

 

“I’m not sure how exactly I feel about you but you really are important to me, Clyde. And I’m not joking this time. I really don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

Clyde laughed a little.”At Drake’s concert on April 22nd, that’s where you’ll be because of me.”

 

“Hey, things could change between us by then. You never know.” Craig said, almost half asleep.

 

“Mhm…” Clyde didn’t believe him but the thought of it was nice.

 

He fell asleep in Craig’s arms, somewhere he hadn’t fallen asleep in a long time.

 

There were a lot of things that they had to figure out… His birthday wasn’t perfect but he fell asleep hopeful for the future.

 

“I love you too, Craig.” He whispered before he completely knocked out.

  
  



End file.
